Levante, Se Anime!
Tachiagariyo (立 ち 上 が リ ー ヨ lit.Levante-se!) É a 1ª abertura de Super Onze (Anime). A música também é usada como a abertura do lançamento do Inazuma Eleven no US 3DS, e uma versão dublada do tema é usada no lançamento do DS na Europa. Ele reapareceu como a abertura do filme Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match. Letras Dublado= (Hey! Oh!...) Levante, se anime, venha com a gente! Super onze vai jogar (hey!) Super onze, mais um desafio (vamos!) Olha que jogada genial (é legal!) Nós vamos ter que jogar Só assim você vai crescer Até se doer a gente aguenta (aguente!) Todo medo a gente vai vencer (vai vencer) Tenha o seu próprio estilo Acredite sempre em você! Eu jogo aqui, treino aqui, conquisto aqui Estamos treinando como um forte dragão (dragão!) Com habilidade de um samurai Enfrentando no campo, uma batalha em busca do gol Levante, se anime, venha com a gente! Faça do gol um momento de ternura! Levante, se anime, venha com a gente! Vamos todos juntos nessa grande aventura! Levante, se anime, venha com a gente! É onze, é outra dimensão (campeão) Vamos lá, super onze em busca do gol |-|Kanji= STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマチャレンジャー ドン底弱気をパンチング トンチを利かせてスライディング 泥んこまみれが勇ましく光るぜ! 貪欲チャレンジ精神 めげずにファイティング 悔しい気持ちもパワーに変えようぜ 汗かきベソかき夢育ち 根っこはマグマイナズマ式 傷だらけの雑草侍 見た目オンボロ中身骨太 STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! 勇気のシンボルイナズママーク STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! 掲げよう勝利のフラッグを STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマイレブン イナズマ （ファイト!） イナズマヒーロー |-|romaji= STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Inazuma CHALLENGER Don soko yowaki wo PUNCHING Tonchi wo kika sete SLIDING Doronko mamirega isama shiku hikaru ze! Donyoku CHALLENGER seishin Don't cry! Megezuni FIGHTING Kuyashii kimochi mo POWER ni kae youze Ase kaki beso kaki yume sodachi Nekko ha MAGMA inazuma shiki Kizu darakeno zassou samurai Mitame onboro nakami honebuto STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Yuuki no SYMBOL inazuma MARK STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Kakage you shouri no FLAG wo STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Inazuma ELEVEN Inazuma (FIGHT!) Inazuma HERO! |-|Inglês (Europeu)= Stand up! Stand up if you love football Inazuma Eleven! Tackle your fears with all your courage Trust in your friends and you can win No matter what the weather It's sunny in our hearts Kick off! the passes fly like lightning Good ball! the tension is so exciting We'll do our best together Until the game is won Whe we're together, we practise to be strong People put us down saying we're the underdogs (Inazuma) The road to the final is long and hard But none of these things matter when We score a goal Hey! Stand up! Stand up if you love football Our passion for football shines like lightning Stand up! Stand up if you love football Never give up until the final whistle Stand up! Stand up if you love football Inazuma Eleven! Inazuma! Hey Inazuma! Here we go! |-|Inglês= Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! Inazuma challenger! Hey! Punch away your pessimism Slide with your wit Getting muddy only adds shine to your courage! With the greedy challenger's spirit Don't cry, fight without giving in Let's turn all that vexation into power! Dreams bloom in sweat and tears We're burning like hot magma, Inazuma style -OR "in the same way as lightning would"- (Inazuma/Lightning!) Like a worn out samurai Looking shabby, but tough on the inside Hey! Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! The Inazuma (lightning) mark is our mark of courage! Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! Wave the flag of victory! Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! Inazuma Eleven! (Oh yeah!) Inazuma! (Fight!) Inazuma hero Música Completa |-|Kanji= Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ イナズマチャレンジャー ドン底弱気をパンチング トンチを利かせてスライディング 泥んこまみれが勇ましく光るぜ！ 貪欲チャレンジ精神 Don\'t cry　めけずにファイティング 悔しい気持ちもパワーに変えようぜ 汗かきベソ\かき夢育ち 根っこはマグマイナズマ式 (イナズマ!) 傷だらけの雑草侍 見た目オンボロ中身骨太 (Hey!) Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ ピンチの谷から初日の出 Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ イナズマファイター (Hey!) ドンマイ負けるなスタンディング 行くぜ世界ヘジャンピング 弱気になるなよ　立ち向かえ青春 ど根性馬力のエンジン Don\'t Stop　くじけず前進 相手が強けりゃ強いほど燃えるぜ 向かい風のようなシュートが 四方八方から攻めて来ても 最後の砦　抜かせね?ぞ！ あの娘にいいトコ見せてやれ皆の衆 (Hey!) Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ 曇天蹴飛ばし日本晴れ Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ イナズマチャレンジャー (Hey!) (リーヨ!) ( リーヨ!) この日々の努力も あの日々の悔しさも 全部 全部 全部 全部 全部 燃えろ 燃えろ 燃えろ　皆の衆！ Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ ねじりはちまき気合い100倍 Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ 勇気のシンボル　イナズママーク Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ 掲げよう勝利のフラッグを Stand up Stand up　立ち上がリーヨ イナズマファイター (Oh yeah!) イナズマ（ファイト） イナズマヒーロー (Hey! Oh! Hey! Oh!...) |-|Romaji= Stand up Stand up tachiagari YO Stand up Stand up tachiagari YO Inazuma CHALLENGER Donzoko yowaki wo PUNCHING donchi wo kikasete SLINDING doronko mamire ga isamashiku hikaru ze! Donyoku CHALLENGE seishin Don't cry mekezu ni FIGHTING kuyashii kimochi mo POWER ni kaeyou ze Asekaki besokaki yume sodachi nekko wa MAGMA INAZUMA shiki (INAZUMA!) kizudarake no zassou samurai mitame onboro nakami honebuto (Hey!) Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO PINCH no tani kara hatsuhi no de Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO INAZUMA FIGHTER (Hey!) DONMAI makeruna STANDING ikuze sekai e JUMPING yowaki ni naruna yo tachimukae seishun Dokonjou bariki no ENGINE Don't Stop kujikezu zenshin aite ga tsuyokerya tsuyoi hodo moeru ze Mukai kaze no youna SHOOT ga shihouhappou kara semete kitemo saigou no toride nukasene? Zo! Ano ko ni ii TOKO miseteyaru mina no shuu (Hey!) Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO Donten ketobashi nihonbare Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO INAZUMA CHALLENGER (Hey!) (Ri YO!) (Ri YO!) Kono hibi no doryoku mo ano hibi no kuyashisa mo zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu moero moero moero mina no shuu Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO nejiri hachimaki kiai 100bai (hyaku-bai) Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO Yuuki no SYMBOL INAZUMA MARK Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO kakageyou shouri no FLAG o Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO Inazuma FIGHTER (Oh Yeah!) Inazuma (Fight!) Inazuma Hero (Hey!Oh! Hey! Oh!...) |-|Inglês= Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Inazuma Challenger Punch away your pessimism Slide with your wit Getting all muddy only adds shine to your courage! With the greedy challenger’s spirit Don’t cry, fight without giving in Let’s turn all that vexation into power Dreams bloom in sweat and tears We’re burning hot like magma, Inazuma style Like a worn-out wild samurai Looking shabby outside but tough on the inside (Hey!) Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! The sun will rise from the tight valley Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Inazuma Fighter Don’t mind, stand up and don’t give in Let’s jump out into the world Don’t chicken out, stand up and face it with your youth An engine with gutsy horsepower Don’t Stop, unceasing drive The stronger the opponent is, the more it fires us up Even if a shoot like a head wind comes at us in all directions Don’t let it get past the last stronghold! Let’s show that girl our good side, guys! (Hey!) Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! We’ll kick away the dull clouds and clear the skies Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! INAZUMA CHALLENGER (Hey!) (Ri YO!) (Ri YO!) The endeavors from these days And the regret from those days All of it, all of it, all of it, all of it, all of it Burns us up, burns us up, burns us up, guys! Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! The towel we twist into a headband gives us 100x more power Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! The symbol of courage is the Inazuma Mark Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Wave the flag of victory! Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Inazuma Fighter (Oh Yeah!) Inazuma (Fight!) Inazuma Hero (Hey!Oh! Hey! Oh!...) Vídeos da Abertura e Suas Versões PT-BR= thumb|left|200px |-|Espanhol= thumb|left|200px |-|Inglês= thumb|left|200px |-|Japonês= thumb|left|200px |-|Clipe Completo= thumb|left|200px Trivia * A partir de Episódio 19, são feitas algumas alterações na introdução: Domon e Ichinose são adicionadas pela primeira vez, Kidou com uniforme do Teikoku é substituído pelo seu Raimon e ele é adicionado ao grupo Raimon junto com os dois primeiros, e Afrodi toma o lugar de Kidou como O subordinado de Kageyama Reiji.